Fnaf - Old Doll
by NatAngel Dark Wings
Summary: He needed a physical form. He needed a way to interact with humans, to be able to be seen, felt and be heard. And you know what? He knew exactly what he could use.


**Fnaf - Old Doll**

He needed a physical form. He needed a way to interact with humans, to be able to be seen, felt and be heard.

He did not want to possess a living being. The very thought of controlling a human, or any sort of living creature like a puppet made him feel ill.

_'That's it!'_ He thought. A Puppet! He knew exactly what he could use!

Traveling along side the air that settled all around him in the darkened pizzeria, passing the many animatronic humanoid characters that roamed the halls at night, he walked into a room containing plush figures of said animatronics and stopped in front of a rope that stayed hidden besides a large blue box.

He began pulling on the rope and watched the box as a large, almost human sized marionette wearing what he thought looked like a black jumpsuit with white striped sleeves and three large white buttons going down the top hath of its clothing. Short black 'hair' on the top of its head and a white face, painted with pink lipstick, pink cheeks, and two purple stripes trailing down its pure black eyes like tears, was lifted up from inside the box. Being held up from a rope connected somewhere on the back of his neck.

Honestly, you couldn't tell just by looking at it, but the Marionette was actually an extremely old character from one of the very first Freddy Fazbear pizzerias, but had recently been found and brought here. (Or so he had once been told)

His eyes locked on the purple tear-like lines._ 'How fitting.'_ He thought, walking over to the Marionette.

He had heard about this new character from his time working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as a waiter, and had even been told of how it was meant to work. But he had never actually seen it up until now.

He walked up closer to the Marionette and took a better look at its face. He reached his hand out.

"Ah, just as I thought" He muttered, removing the white 'face' off of the Marionette. "Your just wearing a mask."

As soon as the Marionettes true face was revealed, the mask fell from his hands and only one word came to mind.

_'Beautiful.'_

He placed a transparent hand onto the Marionettes exposed silicone cheek and looked deep into its lifeless glass eyes that turned out to be a piercing green. The thought of why the owners of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza would want to keep the Marionettes face covered with a mask baffled him. It was clear that a lot of effort had been put into creating its doll-like face, so why the need to hide it? If he had to guess, he would say that maybe it was to give it a more distinct look that children would recognize. But even then why not just put some make up on its face and call it a day?

He shook his head. In the end he guessed it didn't matter, he had found something that he could use as a physical form and to him he couldn't have found anything more perfect.

So walking through the large blue box that the Marionette stood in, held up by the rope. He closed his eyes and took two more steps.

Two

One...

When he opened his eyes again he found himself standing in the blue box, the Marionette no longer in front of him. He blinked and looked down at his hands that were no longer transparent. Actually scratch that, they weren't even his hands, they were the Marionettes. He smiled but then immediately let out a surprised noise. He hadn't expected to be able to move his mouth. He then tried opening his mouth, he could do that too.

"I wonder if I can talk?" He laughed softly. "Well I guess that answers that."

He then touched 'his' face and felt around his mouth. He found that he had teeth too. "Ouch!" And they were very sharp for some reason.

Exited to start walking, he went to climb out of the box but was pulled back by the rope that was attached to 'his' clothing. Frowning, he stopped for a moment and begun fiddling with the rope until it became detached from his clothing.

Finally free from the box he started moving about in his new form and went to go look for his little brother. After all, If he was here like he was then chances are he was still crying for him, unsure of where he was.

But wether he found his brother or not, he swore that with the aid of his new body, he would find and kill the son of a bitch who dared to kill them in the first place.


End file.
